


An Affront to Christmas

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, worst christmas sweater ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” from Jackie to MarvinRequested on Tumblr by Stuck-In-The-Ghost-Zone
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 23





	An Affront to Christmas

“It lights up too,” Marvin said proudly, squeezing the inside of the sweater cuff. The many bulbous lights sewn onto the sweater began to twinkle, illuminating the stitched cats that were tangled up within them, their lopsided fuzzy faces looking even more horribly distorted with the flashing colors bouncing around. 

It was… atrocious. It was horrible. It was one of the worst things he’d ever laid eyes on it, and of all of his brothers to wear something like this, it was  _ Marvin. _

“Oh my god,” Jackieboy repeated for probably the fourth, or maybe fifth time, unable to tear his gaze away from the monstrocity before him. Marvin only beamed, smug cheshire grin growing as he saddled up to his brother’s side, throwing an arm around Jackie’s shoulders. One of the many bulbs pressed into the back of Jackie’s neck and his shoulder, getting uncomfortably hot and almost as obnoxious as the pain literally by his side. 

“Where on  _ earth  _ did you get that sweater?” 

In lieu of a response Marvin only shrugged, a twinkle in his eyes. Jackie knew that twinkle well. He hated that twinkle. If he got a stupid ugly sweater tomorrow, he was going to personally take one of Marvin’s nine lives. 


End file.
